Why me
by baka-arisa-chan
Summary: summary : ditinggal orang tua ke luar negri,bertemu orang yang menyebalkan dan harus tinggal seatap denganya karena urusan perjodohan , itulah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita yang tsuderenya kelewat tingkat dewa. apakah dia sanggup mehadapinya?.(maaf ya,author baru blum bisa bikin summary
1. prolog

Hai minna! saya author baru di fandom ini jadi maaf kalo jelek ya! dan mohon bantuannya!

Happy reading!

**Why Me !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kagerou project **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**sampe shintaro jadi narsis pun kayaknya kagepro bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : alur cerita maksa bin kecepetan,typo bergentayangan dimana-mana, OOC**

**de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**summary : ditinggal orang tua ke luar negri,bertemu orang yang menyebalkan dan harus tinggal seatap denganya karena urusan perjodohan , itulah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita yang tsuderenya kelewat tingkat dewa. apakah dia sanggup mehadapinya?.**

Sebenarnya ini adalah pagi yang indah,matahari bersinar cerah,burung yang berkicau merdu tetangga sebelah yang biasanya ribut itu menjadi tenang nan damai,suasana yang indah ,tetapi tidak untuk tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. namanya Kido Tsubomi, dia tinggal di keluarga yang lumayan kaya raya hidup enak,memiliki kakak yang baik bernama Ayano dan orang tua yang juga baik.

Tapi semua itu berubah. Pagi hari yang biasanya menyenangkan bersama kakak yang baik harus berubah menjadi pagi yang menyebalkan bersama seongok makhluk bermata kucing menjengkelkan bernama Kano shuuya.

"Pagi~ Tsubomi-chan,kenapa kau bengong saja~" suara yang dibuat-buat oleh makhluk mata kucing itu-Kano

"Kano,jangan ganggu Kido lagipula kita harus cepat atau kau mau terlambat ke sekolah" ohh ya selain Kano yang menyebalkan itu, ada seorang lagi yang tinggal bersamanya namanya Seto,Kebalikan dari Kano yang menyebalkan(ayolah ia sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali) dia orang yang ramah dan baik.

"Biar saja terlambat yang penting aku bersama Tsubomi-chan~" kata Kano, ohhh bagus sepertinya dia embuat lelucon yang begitu menyebalkan,lagi.

jika kau ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa si tokoh utama kita,Kido harus bersama dua orang ini sebaiknya kita kembali beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback on**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

di sebuah sekolah yang termasuk elit terlihatlah seorang dengan surai hijau tengah berlari kecil karena takut membuat kakaknya menunggu lama, tentu saja ia adalah tokoh utama kita ,Kido tsubomi yang tengah berlari kecil sambil membawa beberapa buku yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan sekolah.

Berlawanan arah denganya adaseorang laki-laki bermata kucing yang berjalan santai dan saking santainya dia tidak sengaja menyenggol Kido dan membuat semua buku yang dipengannya berserakan di lantai,tapi bukanya menolong Kido sekedar meminta maaf atau mengambilkan beberapa buku kido yang beserakan di lantai dia malah melihat Kido yang tengah merapikan bukunya sabil berjongkok.

"Apa lihat-lihat" kata Kido sinis, ohh ayolah dia-orang mata kucing(begitulah kido menyebutnya) merasa bersalah aja tidak.

"Hahaha mukamu lucu sekali kalau marah~" kata orang bermata kucing itu, bukanya sekedar minta maaf dia malah membuat perempatan muncul di dahi yang bersangkutan

"huh" kata kido, ia malas meladeni orang menyebalkan macam ini, lagipula ia harus cepat membereskan bukunya dan segera menemui kakaknya untuk pulang bersama

setelah membereskan bukunya ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan oran aneh + menyebalkan bermata kucing itu , lengkap sudah keburukan orang itu di matanya. tapi belum satu langkah berjalan orang itu menarik tangannya dan memeluknya,reflek Kido mendorongnya menjauh.

"wah reaksi yang bagus" kata orang itu tak lupa memasang seringaian jahil

"Apa maumu" kata Kido, sepertinya darah sudah mulai naik ke kepalanya dan dia siap untuk member orang ini pelajaran.

"Namaku Kano Shuuya, kau bisa memanggilku Kano karena aku tak suka dipanggil dengan nama kecilku" katanya, Kurasa ia perlu dibawa ke RSJ orang ini aneh dan gila Kido membatin

"jadi apa urusanya denganku?" kata Kido

"Siapa namamu" kata Kano itu dengan santai

"Kido,Kido Tsubomi" balasnya singkat dan bersiap pergi, sudah muak melihat Kano

"ohhh Tsubomi-chan~ ya, sampai bertemu nanti~" kata Kano dengan senyum jahil sembari menjulurkan lidah,mendengar itu Kido yang tadinya sudah berbalik hendak melanjutkan urusannya-yaitu menemui Ayano kakaknya memutar arah hanya untuk menginjak kaki Kano dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, tapi menurut Kido ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan karena harus bertemu dengan makhluk aneh bernama yang sangat menyebalkan ia sampai berpikir,Kenapa ada makhluk semenyebalkan Kano di dunia ini dan bagian yang paling menyebalkan kenapa orang seperti itu yang harus kido temui diantara banyaknya orang yang ada di sekolahnya itu, karena terlalu malas mengingat kejadian tadi,ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghadap kakaknya yang akan memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang diiring percakapan biasa yang adik-kakak lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah sampai rumahnya Kido segera memasuki ruangan tengah dan naik ke lantai dua-karena kamarnya berada dilantai dua. rumah Kido termasuk luas terdiri dari tiga lantai,lantai satu berisi ruang tamu,ruang makan,ruang keuarga,dan ruang yang menjadi Kantor kecil Ayahnya untuk sekedar menaruh berkas penting dan membaca laporan keuangan atau sebagainya kalau kau bertanya apa perkerjaan ayahnya, ayahnya adalah pebisnis yang sukses. itu membuatnya menjadi sibuk dan jarang bersama dengan Kido dan kakaknya dan ibunya juga membantu ayahnya menjalankan bisnis mereka.

Sementara,dilantai dua adalah kamar Kido dan kakaknya beserta beberapa kamar yang kosong-sengaja disediakan untuk tamu yang menginap- dan di lantai tiga ada perpustakaan kecil,kolam renang dan gym kecil untuk meluangkan waktu,setelah mandi dan ganti baju Kido segera turun ke lantai satu dan menuju ruang makan disana sudah ada ibu,ayah dan kakaknya serta ada dua orang yang satunya tidak terlihat asing dimatanya-orang bermata kucing yang sangat menyebalkan bernama Kano- ikut duduk di meja makan tersebut.

Kido duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kakaknya, dan acara makan malam pun ia melirik Kano singkat ia melihat Kano sedang bicara dengan Ayahnya dan mengerling penuh jahil padanya,walau hanya sebentar. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perbincangan Ayahnya dan Kano tapi tidak memusingkan hal itu. ditengah-tengah kehening yang terjadi-karena semuanya sedang sibuk dengan makananya , sang Ayah pun membuka suara

"Hmmm Tsubomi, ada yang ingin Ayah katakan padamu sebentar" kata Ayah Kido

"Ada apa Ayah?" kata Kido singkat

"Sebelum itu Ayah akan memperkenalkan tamu kita ini,Namanya Kano Shuuya dan yang satunya adalah sepupunya Seto Kousuke,Mereka akan menemanimu selama Ayah,ibu dan Kakakmu keluar negri, kami ada urusan mendadak"kata ayah Kido

"senang bertemu lagi dengamu Tsubomi-chan~" kata kano Dengan senyum kemenangan

"tunggu…,Kenapa kakak juga ikut ? dan kenapa aku perlu ditemani mereka?" Tanya Kido yang terkejut-meski tidak terlalu terlihat, dan langsung mendeath glare Kano

"ohh karena aku lupa mengatakan padamu bahwa kau akan dijodohkan dengan Shuuya, ohh ya pertunanganmu denganya akan dilangsungkan setelah kami pulang dari urusan kami" kali ini Ibunya yang menjawab, tanpa merasa bersalah

tentu saja terkejut Kido melihat Kano yang tersenyum menyebalkan dengan mata yang sedikit membulat .Ohhh ayolah belum Genap sehari Ia mengenal sosok manusia mata kucing menyebalkan ini dan orang ini akan menjadi tunanganya, rasanya Tuhan membencinya,apakah kesalahanya sebanyak itu sampai diberi cobaan seperti ini?.

"tenang Tsubomi-chan,dia baik kok"kata Ayano menenangkan adiknya

"Karena mereka akan menemanimu disini,baik-baik dengan mereka ya Tsubomi-chan" kata ibunya sambil tersenyum hangat,tak tau kalu anaknya tengah merutuki nasibnya.

"mohon bantuanya ummm Kido-san,panggil saja aku Seto karena aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama depan," kata Seto ramah ,untung ia tak hanya ditemani si mata kucing itu tapi juga ditemani orang seperti Seto,ternyata tuhan masih menyayanginya.

"Kido Tsubomi dan panggil saja aku Kido,itu lebih nyaman" kata Kido santai.

setelah selesai makan malam karena terlalu lelah dengan gangguan Kano yang selalu menyeringai jahil padanya,Kido segera naik ke lantai dua rumahnya dan diikuti Kano,sebenarnya Kido merasa sedikit terganggu,ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar memarahi Ketika sudah sampai kamarnya ia segera masuk dan membanting pintu dengan kencang-sengaja karena terlalu marah-,Kano yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan masuk ke kamar tepat disebelah kamar Kido dan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia bergumam "mimpi indah ya~ Tsubomi-chan~".

Dan malam itu dimulailah kehidupan Kido yang baru bersama dua orang yang akan menemaninya.

**flashback of**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**maaf kalo ceritanya jelek author baru hehe,tolong review ya! tapi jangan di flame**

**makasi pada yang mau baca **

**salam,**

**Trisna amita**


	2. Belajar dan Taman bermain

Chapter 2 akhirnya di terbitkan(?).Maaf sangat saya masih putus-putus nih.

Happy reading minna-san!^^

**why me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: sampai Shintaro narsis pun kagepro bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : Gaje,abal Typo detected!,OOC detected!,De el el pun detected!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chater 2 Start!**

**summary : : ditinggal orang tua ke luar negri,bertemu orang yang menyebalkan dan harus tinggal seatap denganya karena urusan perjodohan , itulah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita yang tsuderenya kelewat tingkat dewa. apakah dia sanggup mehadapinya?.**

Kido hanya menghela napas lelah mengingat kejadian yang beberapa hari setelah insiden menyebalkan itu terjadi,orang tuanya sudah pergi ke Negara antah berantah apapun namanya ia tak hal yang kini masih mengganjal di otaknya. Bertunangan? Bahkan Pacaran pun Kido belum pernah maaf saja,Meskipun begitu Kido bukanlah salah satu dari orang yang kerap kali dilabeli 'jones' hanya saja. Dirinya masih belum berpikir untuk memiliki pasangan apa lagi bertunangan.

Masih melamun Kido Kini tengah berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolahnya,terletak di kota Mekakucity nama sekolahnya adalah Kagerou High aneh untuk nama sekolah tapi sekolah ini termasuk sekolah unggulan yang memiliki banyak alumni dengan prestasi se-Gudang(-nya semut) dengan cita-cita setinggi(-dengkulnya larva) menurutnya

Ngomong-ngomong Cita-cita. Kido tidak peduli dengan urusan cita-cita atau dia inginkan sekarang adalah membatalkan Pertunangan 'kilat'nya dengan sesosok Kucing tahu siapa orang saja itu cita-citanya untuk saat ini.

Tentunya ia tak sendiri melamun di depan gerbang megah sekolahnya tersebut,ia ditemani 2 makhluk 'Kamfret' yang menjungkir balikan yang selalu menggodanya dan Seto yang ramah dan selalu Kano sih lebih banyak menyeringai daripada tersenyum

Diliriknya jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tanganya pukul tujuh lewat. Menghela napas sejenak kemudian kembali menatap gerbang sekolahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong,nama 2 orang itu seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi,Kano Shuuya dan seto pengamatan Kido selama ini,ia menyatakan bahwa Kano Shuuya adalah seorang manusia yang kenormalannya dibawah rata-rata sedangakan Seto Kousuke adaah orang ramah dan baik yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kano parahnya 'calon' tunangan kilat-nya bukannya Seto tapi malah nasib yang naas menurutya.

"Hey~,Kido~.kalau kau melamun terus gerbang sekolah akan tertutup lho~!"

"Ayo Kido"

Hahhhh kebetulan sekali,baru saja diperkenalkan dan mereka berdua Menyadarkan Kido dari lamunannya.

Merekapun berjalan kearah yang ke kelas Kido masih bersyukur karena Kano dan Seto berbeda kelas semenjak beberapa hari lalu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah ke kelas Kido hanya karena satu alasan aneh 'Nanti Kido kesepian kalau tak bersama kami' mengingatnya saja Kido hanya Ber-sweatdrop ria.

Perjalanan ke kelas mereka yang terbilang lumayan jauh karena sekolah ini cukup luas,sangat setiap angkatan memiliki gedungnya kelas Kido cs berada di gedung ber-cat Biru yaitu gedung khusus untuk anak kelas 10,sedangkan kelas 11 berada pada gedung berwarna Kuning dan kelas 12 berada pada gedung berwarna lupa setiap gedung memiliki 6 kelas kido berada padan lantai dipikirkan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan hanya untuk menuju kelas.

dan akhirnya setelah menaiki banyak anak tangga mereka pun sampai.

Seperti sebagaimana mestinya kelas saat pagi hari,Sangat ribut dan sudut pojok terlihatlah Momo-salah satu teman Kido dan Mary-Juga termasuk teman Kido yang tengah bergosip ria bersama siswi-siswi hanya Momo dan yang lainya yang sebenarnya menggosip,karena Mary hanya ikut duduk saja sambil membaca sembarang manga tapi manga yaoi.

Momo yang menyadari hawa kedatangan Makhluk sepermainannya itu segera bangkit guna menyapa temannya.

"wahhh,Kido baru datang ya?mau ikut kami?" Tanya Momo semangat

"Tidak"respon Kido singkat

Meski dijawab dengan respon seperti itu Momo yang sudah cukup mengenal Kido hanya memaklumi kalau diajak Kido paling hanya mendengarkan tak semangat.

Kido pun segera menduduki bangkunya santai,Tak memperdulikan keadaan kelasnya yang sudah masuk tahap 'perang dunia 3'.Diikuti Seto dan Kano dan menuju tempat duduk mereka,Kano disebelah Kido dan Seto dibelakang Kido.

Dan bel pun berbunyi,tanda bahwa waktu untuk bersantai telah berakhir.

Kita skip saja

.

.

.

.

Skip time~!

.

.

.

"Ittadakimasu!" Kata mereka serempak.

Mereka yang dimaksud disini adalah Kido,Kano,Seto,Momo dan Mary yang tengah makan yang lalu bel telah berbunyi dan siwsa-siswi yang berada di kelas berhambur keluar,Begitu juga dengan empat sekawan disini (meski dua diantaranya akan bertunangan),mereka sudah berada di kantin sekolahdan tengah mengisi perut mereka dengan Nasi dan bukan dengan batu bata (bercandanya gak lucu).

"Ki~Do~ katakan aaaaa~"Ucap Kano berencana menyuapi Kido dengan bekal Bentonya.

#Duarr

Plakkk

plookkk

(blood scene)

"tidak akan pernah!" Kata Kido tegas. dibelakangnya sudah ada seonggok tubuh yang penuh lebam dengan kepalanya yang benjol berat, Kano.

"Khu…kh.. .khu Da..sa..r ts..tsu..de..re(khukhukhu dasar tsundere)"Kano masih bisa tertawa meski dihajar dan Mary yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

Di saat mereka tengah asik datang menginterupsi mereka.

"Ribut seperti biasa bersama mereka hmmm,Momo?" sapa seseorang mendatangi meja dimana mereka makan siang.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja,Onii-chan"Kata Momo kepada orang tersebut,Dia adalah Kakak laki-laki Momo,Shintaro mereka bersaudara ,mereka tak memiliki kemiripan sama mengakui bahwa mereka juga Shintaro termasuk teman dekat dari Ayano,Kakak Kido.

"Biar saja" Kata Shintaro singkat kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di samping Momo.

Merekapun melanjutkan makan siang yang sempat tertunda sesaat.

Sunyi sesaat sebelum sebuah suara membuat mereka semua melihatnya.

"anooo Shintaro-senpai,Maukah kau mengajariku matematika?karena minggu depan akan ada ulangan matematika."Kata Kido meminta tolong pada Shintaro.

Yah,sepertinya tadi kelas Kido cs kedapatan pelajaran Matematika mumpung ada seseorang dengan IQ 168 seperti Shintaro memang sebaiknya Kido harus belajar sedikit padanya.

"hn,apa boleh buat"Jawab Shintaro sekenannya

"Ohh ya,aku baru ingat akan ulangan Matematika,Ajari aku juga ya,onii-chan!"Momo semangat meminta bantuan kakaknya salah satu perbedaan mereka yaitu perbedaan tingkat kepintaran,Shintaro adalah orang yang sangat jenius dan nilanya selalu Momo hewan Mamalia saja masih bingung .

"kau mamalia saja tidak tahu apalagi aljabar"Kata Shintaro Datar,Membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Momo yang langsung melayangkan bogem mentah padanya.

"Pokoknya ajari aku atau komputermu terjun bebas(Baca: Dicemplungin) ke Kolam Renang!"ancam Momo

"ukhhh…ba..baiklah" Kata bergidik mendengar ancaman mengerikan dari adiknya dikatakan Shintaro 'cinta' mati dengan komputernya tersebut,Jadi jika Momo benar-benar melakukannya,Shintaro mungkin akan nangis darah sejadi-jadinya.

"khukhukhu sepertinya seru Kami ikut ya~!"Ujar Kano sambil mengajak Seto untuk ikut."Kido~,kenapa tak aku minta aku saja untuk mengajarimu hmm~?"sambungnya sambil melihat Kido.

"Maaf saja, baik aku minta diajari Momo daripada diajari olehmu" Jawab Kido yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut tentu bangga setidaknya Kano _**mungkin**_ lebih parah darinya.

"Jahat~"Ucap Kano setelah mendengarkan jawaban Kido tersebut.

"a..aku j..juga akan i..ikut" Akhirnya Mary ikut dengan ambil anggukan Seto

Dan merekapun merencanakan belajar bersama sepulang akan belajar di rumah Momo dan Shintaro.

Bel pun menandai selesainya perbincangan mereka tersebut untuk segera kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

Dan Terlihatlah 6 anak tuhan paling sekse— oke jangan tambok Terlihatlah 6 makhluk berbeda gender yang duduk melingkar di sebuah meja bundar,Mereka tengah belajar bersama.

'Okee,Kita mulai dari materi apa yang sedang kalian pelajari di Matematika"Ucap Shintaro Seraya melihat satu persatu wajah yang memintanya untuk mengajari mereka.

"Kami masih mempelajari Trigonometri I" jawab Kido singkat.

Dan merekapun belajar dengan bantuan dari Sang jenuis ber-IQ 168 masih banyak canda tawa menemani mereka di acara belajarbersama tersebut,

Terlihatlah Kano yang diam memperhatikan Kido yang memasang wajah serius '_kawaiiii'_ pikir Kano dalam hati.

Tapi itu berubah Ketika matematika menyerang!,Karena sesaat setelahnya,terlihat Kido yang dari tadi berkutat pada soal-soal penuh angka tampak kebingungan menjawabnya,Tentu saja ia segera bertanya pada Shintaro karena memang itulah alasan mengapa ia berada bertanya hal yang belum dikuasainya pada Shintaro yang memang jenius dalam hal ini.

"Shintaro-senpai kalau yang ini gimana caranya?"Yap,dan Kidopun menannyakannya pada Shintaro.

"Tinggal kau beginikan lalu bla bla bla"jawab Shintaro dengan singkat.

"hn,arigatou"

"hn"

Dan hal tersebut membuat Kano yang dari tadi memperhatikan berganti menatap mereka sebal dan memilih untuk memdekat ke arah Seto,Mary dan Momo yang juga tengah belajar .Meski sedikit lebih santai daripada Kido dan Shintaro yang dalam Serious mode-nya .

"Kido~,ada soal yang tak kumengerti~!" Kano berinisiatif untuk meminta Kido job!

"jadi?" jawab Kido singkat masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kano

"Ajari aku~" Katanya Mantap

"Sebaiknya kau minta diajari juh lebih mengerti masalah ini daripada aku" Kata Kido menolak permintaan Kano.

_Modus ancur_

"Ada yang memanggilku?" Dan Shintaro pun mendekat pada Kido dan Kano.

'_ya! setan dineraka manggil loe tadi!' _batin Kano,Tapi ia sembunyikan segala glare yang mau diberikan kepada Shintaro karena— takut diusir rumahnya Kan Kisaragi bersaudara.

"Kano tadi memintamu untuk mengajarinya,Shintaro-senpai" Kata Kido dengan santai menunjuk Kano

_mampus kuadrat!_

hanya itu yang bisa Kano apa yang ingin ditanyakan pada senpainya tersebut.

"hmmm,Jadi…? apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kata Shintaro santai kemudian melihat kelagat aneh yang di tunjukan Kano ia mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran remaja coretsintingcoret tersebut.

"em…itu…hanya—

"—hanya modus untuk dekat dengan dia hmm..?"Kano yang gelapan sekarang mendadak ingin headbang di senpainya ini seakan bisa baca pikiran orang sih?!.

"Kalau kau bertanya 'kenapa aku bisa baca pikiran orang' itu salah tak membacapikiranmu tapi melihat gelagat sintingmu"kata Shintaro santai dengan sedikit bumbu pedas saja makanan.

_Sial._

Kano hanya Shintaro menghela napas bosan.

Kita tinggalkan dua orang itu dan kembali ke tokoh utama kita,Kido Tsubomi yang tengah mengerjakan soal matematikanya

Terlihat sangat serius membaca setiap untaian kalimat dang angkat pada lembar soal di buku sepertinya ingin cepat menyelesaikannya dan pulang sebelu—

" kalian semua sudah mengerti dengan apa yang kuajarkan..?" Shintaro yang sepertinya sudah bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita jalan-jalan sebentar hmm~?,itung-itung _refreshing_ sedikit sebelum kembai belajar~" Kata Kano dengan mata berbinar

yang ingin dihindari Ide Kano yang selalu membuatnya harus mengalami banyak hal aneh Kido berani bertaruh bahwa sebentar lagi ia dan teman-teman akan mengalami hal unik bin aneh ala Kano shuuya.

mendengar ajakan Kano dengan berbinar Momo diikuti Mary juga sama seperti Kano,Sudah harmpir 'mati' bosan mengerjakan soal-soal -yang menurut mereka- nista tersebut.

Dan Jika semuannya mengangguk Seto pun pasti setuju dengan ajakan uhukKAMFRETuhuk Shintaro yang notabenenya sebelas duabelas dengan Hikkikomori(atau mungkin memang) itu mau tak mau tapi Tsubomi pasti dipaksa Ikut serta.

"AYOOOOOO" seru Kano dengan effect imajiner berapi tak lupa backround tepi jurang berombak.

"Tapi kemana?" Tanya Kido malas

.

.

.

.

.

kriikkk kriikkk krikkk

byurrrr

.

.

.

.

Kasian sekali pak jangrik yang disiram oleh tetangga sebelah Turut berduka cita#EntahApaHubungannya

Balik ke Cerita

"ehhh…. kemana ya?" kata Kano dengan tampang bodoh

Mendengarnya Kido merasa ingin headbang di tembok ia mengurungkan niatanya itu takut image cool-nya dimakan kucing mirip Kano.

.

.

.

"emmm… teman-teman ba..bagaiman kalau ke Taman bermain?" Usul Mary sedekit beberapa sunyi karena tak ada yang berpendapat.

Dan mendenar itu semuanya menoleh ke arah Mary sambil berbinar dan tersenyum Gaje (min. Shintaro dan Kido yang masih anteng dengan muka staycool plusplus bosan masing-masing)

"IDE BAGUS AYOOO" Kata Kano kembali semangat lengkat dengan seluruh effect yang tadi sempat hilang.(Author : Lu bikin Caplocks ane jebol aje!)

/Skip Time~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Kini telah berdiri 6 anak manusia (ya iyalah masak anak monyet berdiri(?)#SewotSendiri) di depan sebuah taman bermain yang luasnya minta ampun!.Taman bermain itu terdiri dari 4 roller coaster beda ukuran,rumah hantu,Bianglala besar ditengah-tengah taman bermain dan masih banyak lupa stand-stand makanan bebagai jenis ikut meramaikan suasana Taman bermain tersebut.

Dan dengan santai plus bosan seorang Kido Tsubomi melangkah bersama kumpulannya kedalam taman bermain bermain ini memiliki nama yang cukup unik menurut Kido namanya Kagerou bukan? (Reader : itu mah judul lagu bloon bukan nama tempat -_-)

Dan mereka berhenti Di dekat wahana Roller melihat Roller coaster tersebut penuh saja karena ia jarang keluar rumah.

"Jadi,Arena mana duluan?" Tanya Kido melihat semua teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Ba..bagaiman kalau Kita naik Roller Coaster dulu?" Mary tampaknya sangat ingin menaikinya

_**Glek..**_

Kido meneguk ludah menaiki Benda yang-menurutnya- Bisa membuat orang mati serangan Jantung karena menenggangkan melesat di ketinggian seperti mau ia naik benda begituan Memangnya siapa yang mau tanggung jawab jika Kido nanti terkena serangan jatung atau lebih parah Jatuh dari ketinggian yang nauzubilah udah tinggi pakek banget lagi seperti yang ada didepanya ini?!.Oke mungkin Kido sedikit hiperbolis

"Kalau begitu ayo semuanya!" Seru Kano semangat dibalas anggukan dari Seto,Mary dan Momo.

Kido sudah keringat dia tak ikut mau diaruh dimana mukanya? Masak di pant*t Kano sih! kan Kido mau tak mau Harus ikut kecual—

"Kalian saja yang Pergi,aku tak ikut" Kat Shintaro dengan tampang kelihatan sedikit memucat dari biasanya.

yang dimaksud Jika ada orang yang juga tak setuju naik wahana coretnistacoret Kido juga bisa beralasan sama._terpujilah kau Shintaro senpai~!_

"Heee~?!,Mana boleh kau tak ikut onii-chan!" Momo tak setuju bila kakaknya tak ikut langsung menariknya peduli Shintaro disana sudah memasang tampang Meme terbaiknya.

_you lose_

_Kutarik pujianku padamu Shintaro-senpai!_

seperti ada tulisan game over melayang-layang dikepala Kido dengan sumpah serapahnya meski dalam sekali Dewi keberuntungan atau Fortuna mungkin telah disogok oleh Kano sehingga ia mendapat Kesialan macam ini.

Dan semua mata memandag Kido dengan binaran aneh.

"bagaimana denganmu Kido~! kau ikut kan?!" Kata Kano diikuti anggukan mantap dari Momo,sepertinya mereka partner-in-crime sekarang.

"ck,Tentu saja" Kata Kido mantap meski batinnya sudah meraung-raung nista.

Dan detik itu juga mereka sudah berada di wahana tersebut dengan pengaman pembagian tempat duduknya seperti dan Mary paling depan sementara dibelakangnya Momo dan Shintaro yang sudah keringet dingin dan disusul Kano dan Kido yang tampangnya masih staycool meski dalemnya udah nagis kejer.(susunan yang sama seperti di manga)

dan hitung mundur pun dimulai!

.

.

.

.

hitungan ketiga

Kido Memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

.

.

.

hitungan Kedua

Kido sudah nampak pucat pasi dengan peluh yang menetes didahinya

.

.

.

.

Hitungan Satu!

Dan Roller coaster pu melaju menaiki lintasa dengan gerakan yang masih -detik hingga menuju puncak dan Kido sudah merasakan jantungnya terpompa seperti sedang lari marathon.

Dan akhirnya dengan kecepatan penuh Roller coaster tersebut turun dan melewati banyak lintasan yang memacu berteriak matanya sudah bertengger di pelupuk mata.

sementara Kano yang berada disampingnya tersenyum kaku membetuk huruf V.

_kawaiiiiiii!_

batin Kano melihat Kido berteriak sebegitu kalinya ia melihat Kido ketakutan setengah mampus seperti memperduklikan didepannya Shintaro dengan muka Meme abis tengah berteriak-tak teriakan sang senpai lebih berkali lipat lebih histeris daripada pengunjung kocak kuadrat yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Dan akhirnya merekapun turun dan tertawa melihat Kido gemertar tak jelas berinisiatif untuk menanyakan gadis surai hijau tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya hmm~ Kido~?" Tanya Kano pada orang di sampingnya.

"Hah—, ...tinggian segitu h…hanya untuk anak kecil" Kata Kido tegas berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang masih gemetaran.

_dasar tsundere~!_

Kano hanya tekekeh pelan hamper tak bersuara agar Kido tak mereka berdua masih berbincang-bincang yang terlihat didepan mereka muntah ditemani adiknya yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Shintaro pelan.

Dan mereka pun mencoba Wahana lainnya bersama-sama Sampai mereka memutuska untuk duduk di dekat bangku yang ada di depan wahana Roller Coaster.

Terlihat 3 pemuda tengah duduk di bangku dekat Roller Coaster yang tadi sempat mereka bersama dalam sedikit saja 'sedikit' ,mengingat mereka tengah berada di tempat seperti Taman bermain dan di dekat Rolle Coaster yang tentu banyak orang berteriak karena terpacu adrenalinnya.

Di tengah 'sedikit' keheningan tersebut Kano memasang senyum atau seringaian licik khasnya yang membuat Shintaro sedikit penasaran.

Kano menatap Kido yang berjalan bersama Mary dan Momo sambil membawa beberapa Burger-untuk mereka semua- mendekati bangku yang didudukinya dengan tatapan aneh plus-plus seringaian jahil menjadi semakin penasaran walau ditutupi oleh wajah datar tanpa ekspresi-nya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kano?!" Tanya Kido menaikan nada bicaranya melihat Kano dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hmmmm~Apa ya~" Kata Kano yang jelas sekali hanya pura-pura lupa.

"Diamlah atau aku akan Memukulmu!"Kido kelihatanya mulai naik pitam.

"Hehehehe~ ampun~"Kano tak memperdulikannya dan masih asik mengganggu Kido

"Diamlah Kano. Kido berikan aku Burger-nya Satu"Kata Shintaro hendak mengambil sebungkus makanan yang berada di tangan Kido.

"Ohh ya aku sampai Mary,Momo dan ini Seto"Kido mulai membagi-bagikan Burger yang dibelinya untuk teman-temannya

"Heeee~ untukku mana Kido~?" Tanya Kano dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih

"Ohh ya Punyamu ada di mau silahkan ambil"Kata Kido menghiraukan Kano yang mengatainya jahat.

Dan merekapun makan Kano yang terakhir makan karena Burger-nya benar-benar dibuang Kido ke selokan (Poor you Kano).

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan kehening di antara mereka,Bingung mau naik Wahana apa.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian wajah Kano yang awalnya bingung mau pergi kemana mendadak cerah lengkap dengan Bohlam di Biasa Menurut Hukum Kido Tsubomi,Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi bila seseorang bermata Kucing bernama Kano Shuuya memiliki ide di kepala-nya.

Kano pun berteriak dengan langtang pada teman-temannya "Ke rumah Hantu yuk~" Katanya anggukan setuju Momo dan begini Seto pasti juga ikut dan hanya tersisa Kido dan Shintaro.

Kalau Shintaro sih akan mau karena nasib komputernya akan dipertaruhkan oleh sang adik, yang tersisa sebenarnya hanyalah Kido

Merasa semua mata melihatnya Kido menjadi mereka melihatnya dengan pandangan berbinar penuh harapan atau puppy eyes.

Kido terlihat tak semangat sama sekali dengan ide Kano -nya menatap kearah Kano dengan tatapan tak seperti datar dan dingin seperti Sangat tidak ingin ikut

" tidak ikut" Kata Kido tanpa adanya semangat sedikit pun.

"Ayolah~ Kido sekali ini saja ne~"Kata Kano ia semangat sekali membuat Kido ikut

Terlihat dari raut wajah Kido yang masih sama seperti tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya tersebut membuat Kano berpikir sebentar.

"Atau— Kau Takut ya Kido~?" Nahh Kali ini Kano memancing Kido dengan tentu saja Kido yang merasa Direndahkan marah

"Tentu saja tidak Bakano!" Kelihatanya Kido sudah mulai naik pitam.

Mendengarnya Kano memanfaatkan Keadaan ini untuk kembali mengajak Kido memasuki Wahana kenapa ia sangat ingin melihat Kido menunjukkan sisi kelemahannya.

"Heee~ benakah? kalau itu benar ayo buktikan!"

"Oke. Aku. Ikut." Kata Kido penuh penekanan di setiap sumringah terpasang di wajah Kano Kata-Katanya sukses membuat Kido setuju.

"Ayooo~!"Katanya semangat langsung menyambar tangan Kido dan menggenggamnya menariknya menuju Wahana RuMah yang lainnya dari belakang.

Dan mereka pun telah berada di depan Wahana yang berhasil dipancing emosinya merasa ingin membuktikan bahwa iya bukanlah ia berjalan di depan dan memasuki Wahana tersebut paling pertama.

Melihatnya,Kano merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari ia berusaha untuk menghiraukan perasaan aneh tersebut dan berpura-pura bahwa tak ada yang terjadi.

"Wahh Kano kau membuat Kido sampai seperti itu" Kata Seto yang menepuk bahu Kano perlahan.

"Khukhukhu bukankah ini menarik Seto~?" Kata Kano kemudian menyusul Kido yang sudah ada di Diikuti yang oleh yang lainnya.

Di dalam mereka berkelompok memasuki Wahana tetap Kido berada di posisi paling depan. untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak penakut seperti yang Kano kira.

Melihat Kido yang tak mau di ajak bicara Kano Hanya terus melihat gerak-gerik Kido,Menjaga agar Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kido ia akan segera melindunginya.

Kalau dilihat Rumah hantu tersebut sangatlah seram. Sepertinya yang mendesain-nya adalah anak-anak kreatif yang sangat berpengalaman sehingga tampak Rumah hantu tersebut seperti benar-benar nyata bahkan sampai ke bercak darah yang ada di sekitar dinding Wahana ini.

Kido masih kukuh di depan seperti tak kenal takut. Kano yang merasa bahwa Ruangan yang akan dilewatinya di Wahan ini sekarang sangatlah benda-benda aneh di sekeliling Ruangan ini seperti Lab yang sangat -benda aneh yang dimaksud adalah benda seperti usus manusia,bola mata dan yang Orang yang membuatnya memiliki sedikit sifat psikopat dalam dirinya hingga membuat temapat menyeramkan macam ini.

Kano melirik Kido tampak bergetar meski tak terlalu diperlihatkan, sepertinya Kido sudah sangat yang berusaha mendekatinya kemudian melihat sesuatu muncul di depan Kido

"BOOOO"

Terdengar suara yang mengejutkan tepat di depan itu adalah Boneka Manusia berbaju Jas lab seperti ilmuwan tak lupa bercak darah disekelilingnya dan wajah yang separuh hancur dengan senyum yang sangat mengerikan.

Semua orang yang satu kelompok dengan mereka Shintaro yang paling pertama berteriak-bersujud di depan yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala dan menyusul kakaknya takut Shintaro tersesat Seto menutup mata Mary yang mulai menangis dan Langsung membawanya Lari keluar Wahana tersebut.

Dan Yang terakhir reaksi dengan Reflek terkejut dan mudur Hanya ada Kano dibelakangnya jadi tanpa pikir panjang segera memeluk Kano yang terkejut dengan reaksi Kido hanya terkekeh pelan dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Hey katanya Kau berani Kido~"Kata Kano masih bertahan dengan posisi tadi.

Mendengarnya,Kido baru menyadari bahwa Kanolah yang dipeluknya segera Ia melepaskan sudah memerah akut.

"Bakano!"Teriak Kido sebelum ia berlari dan keluar dan Wahana hanya tertawa pelan dan menyusul Kido yang sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya Diluar(Menurut perkiraannnya).

Kemudian mereka yang sudah Nampak lelah memutuskan untuk karena Rumah Kido adalah yang paling dekat dengan lokasi Taman bermain ini,mereka ber-6 memutuskan untuk singgah ke sana sebelum pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui Perjalanan lumanyan memakan waktu,Mereka segera memasuki Rumah atau lebih afdo dibilang Mansion untuk sekalian makan malam bersama mumpung mereka sampainya lumayan petang.

Setelah Mandi dan ganti Baju,kido segera turun ke lantai satu untuk melihat teman-temannya Mary yang tengah berbincang seru dengan Seto sementara Shintaro yang sedang dijahili oleh Momo yang tertawa Riang mengganggu Kakaknya itu.

Disini hanya tinggal Kano yang belum kelihatan moncong hidungnya(Biar greget).Kido pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan jelmaan Kucing tersebut.

"Mencariku Kido~?" Kata Kano yang baru turun dari lantai Kido yang ketahuan memalingkan muka dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

" kupikir aku harus bersyukur karena kukira kau sudah dikirim ke alammu yang sebenarnya!"Kata Kido kemudian yang langsung mengundang tawa bagi yang mendengarkan.

"Hooooo~ maksudmu dengan 'Alam'ku itu kamarmu ya~"Kano menjawab peryataan Kido seraya mengerling jahil membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Kido, ingin sekali Kido memberikan Jotosan 'cinta' untuknya.

"Hahahaha bercanda kok anggan beneran ya~" Dan seketika itu juga Kano langsung berlari sebelum Kido sempat menendang mukanya.

Dan pertengkaran pun berlanjut membuat tontonan menarik untuk yang menyaksikan hingga waktunya makan malam.

Terlihat Kido dkk tengah duduk berjejer di sebuah meja panjang lengkat dengan hidangan yang menggoda untuk segera pun melangsungkan acara makannya dengan kusyuk.

setelah Selesai makan setengah orang dari mereka ber-6 pun pamit pulang karena hari sudah berpamitan Kido segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah masuk ia membaringkan diri di kasur berukuran Queen Sizenya sambil ia mengingat kembali apa-apa saja yang dilakukannya bersama geng-nya tersebut sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang kemudian terlelap ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

_terimakasih semuanya_

Katanya sebelum benar-benar tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan dibalik pintu sebuah pintu kayu,seseorang melihat Kido yang tengah terlelap dengan menyunggingkan senyum hangat seseorang itu berrucap

"Mimpi indah Tsubomi~"

**Blammm**

suara pintu tertutup seseorang tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kamar orang yang tengah tertidur tersebut.

Curhatan Author:

Maaf banget saya apdatenya lama ya!.mungkin kalian sampai sudah lupa fanfic yang saya bikin karena saking lamanya.

Juga terimakasih bagi yang masih minat baca fanfic terimaksih juga buat orang-orang yang udah mau Review fanfic abal saya ini#nangis kejer

dan yang paling terakhir yang ingin saya katakan adalah

Review please :3~!


	3. Kolam dan Festival

Pagi yang indah burung-burung beterbangan bersinar terang dengan latar langit langit biru cerah diatasnya adalah penggambaran minggu pagi yang sangat sempurna untuk dirasakan.

"NAAAANIIIIIIII?!"

Kecuali dengan suara teriakan yang sumveh,nista pake banget di atas sana pasti akan menjadi minggu yang indah bagi siapa saja yang 'beruntung' merasakannya.

Kini terlihat seseorang gadis bersurai light green yang indah dengan mata hitam pekat tengah menghela napas terdapat segerombolan makhluk uhuk**Kamfret**uhuk yang salah satunya tengah terkapar tak bernyawa—Ralat, Dia Masih punya nyawa . Dan sekarang tengah dilantai dengan bekas tamparan tangan 'nikmat' tepat di mukanya

"Jangan pedulikan dia Kido,Bagaimana?Kau mau ikut apa tidak?"

Tanya Shintaro malas menunggu -paling jawabannya hanya seputar 'iya' atau 'tidak'

Dan begitulah yang terjadi hingga Kido hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Jika kalian masih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemeran utama Kita yang sepertinya sangat dibenci oleh dewi fortuna hingga sesial ini memulai Minggu paginya yang 'INDAH' tersebut.

**Why Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: sampai Shintaro narsis pun kagepro bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : Gaje,HighschoolAU!,abal Typo detected!,OOC detected!,De el el pun detected!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chater 3 Start!**

**summary : : ditinggal orang tua ke luar negri,bertemu orang yang menyebalkan dan harus tinggal seatap denganya karena urusan perjodohan , itulah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita yang tsuderenya kelewat tingkat dewa. apakah dia sanggup mehadapinya?.**

**Flashback on **

Oke,Kido yang sudah terbangun masih berusaha mengumpulkan segenap roh yang dimiliki tubuhnya hingga terkumpul dengan pandangan sedikit kabur ia melihat sekilas bayangan hitam tepat di depan wajahnya,Ia menerjap beberapa kali karena berpikir mungkin itu hanyalah ilusi optic pada matanya yang masih sedikit buram tersebut.

Barulah ia sadari setelah pandangannya dengan jelas bahwa sesosok bayangan hitam tersebut tak lain adalah Kano yang memperhatikkannnya dari jarak dekat—Ralat SANGAT itu juga Kido dengan reflek-nya menampar muka Kano sangat keras hingga Si korban penamparan terjatuh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT!" Kido baru bangun sudah naik pitam melihat tingkah Kamfret Kano Shuuya yang seenak Jengkol berada dengan jarak dekat dengan sedikit semburat merah terpampang meski samar di pipi Kido.

"Hehehe~ Hanya ingin melihat Kido dari dekat kok~ kan kawaiii~" Jawab Kano sambil senyam-senyum tak jelas meskipun wajahnya masih berbekas tamparan 'Dasyat' Kido. Kido yang baru saja dipancing emosi pagi harinya kembali memberikan Kano Jitakan penuh 'CINTA'.

"Yare-Yare, masih pagi sudah bermesraan" Kata seseorang yang muncul dari pintu kamar Kido bersama tiga orang itu—Shintaro memasang wajah datar default-nya bersama dan Momo yang ikut memasuki kawasan pribadi Kido.

Kido yang mendengar Kata 'bermesraan' hanya jawdrop sementara Kano yang mendengarnya memasang cengiran senang lengkap dengan tangan yang seperti menunjukan 'Good job'.

Kido yang melihat mereka beramai-ramai memakai baju santai dengan tas lumayan Yang entah apa isiinya Kido tak peduli,Yang dia pedulikan adalah apa hubungannya dengan semua yang Mereka siapkan tatapan heran bertanya pada mereka.

"Ada Apa ini? Kenapa ramai-ramai datang kesini pagi-pagi?" Kata kido heran melihat semua teman-temannya.

"Kami mau pergi berenang di Kolam rumahmu dan pastinya kami kesini untuk mengajakmu ikut sekalian meminta ijin kau mau ikut atau tidak?"Jawab Shintaro dan diikuti anggukan Momo.

Kalau begini Sudah ditebak Kano dan Seto Adalah Biang dari rencana dilihat dari cengiran tak bersalah mereka melihat Kido yang menatapnya sengit.

"Kido pasti ikut kan~"Kata Kano seperti mengetahui apa yang akan Kido katakana.

" Sayang sekali aku tak tertarik Kano dan silahkan berenang sendiri,Bila perlu bawa ikan piranha untuk berenang bersamamu"Kata Kido malas menatap Kano penuh ketegasan mengenai apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ayolah Kido~Cuman Berenang saja Kok~"Kata Kano dengan Kitty eyes-nya yang bisa bikin orang mutaber.

#Doaaaaaaarrrrrrrr(sound effect )

"Aku. Tidak. Ikut. dan. Pergilah." Kata Kido penuh penekanan kepada teman-teman yang berada di depannya. Sementara terlihat di belakangnya Kano yang sudah terbujur kaku tapi sayangnya belum Koid alias ia hanya koma sesaat.

"Ohhh kau tak mau ya~ meskipun aku katakan kepada semua orang bahwa kau menyimpan rok berenda berwarna pink disalah satu lemarimu~?"Kata Kano yang sudah tersadar dari koma sesaat-nya seraya mengancam Kido.

"NAAAANIIIIIIII?!"

Yah Dari sinilah berasal suara mencengankan pada pembukaan suara teriakan OOC milik Kido Tsubomi yang wajahnya sudah sulit dibedakan dengan Apel siap panen dan Kepiting merah menahan malu karena rahasia besarnya diketahui Makhluk nista lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ia menampar muka Kano untuk pagi ini._Poor You Kano._

_Kamfret ini darimana tau kalau aku memiliki benda laknat macam itu! _Bantin Kido setelah puas menghajar Kano.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Kido,Bagaimana?Kau mau ikut apa tidak?"

Tanya Shintaro malas menunggu jawabannya hanya seputar 'iya' atau 'tidak'

Dan begitulah yang terjadi hingga Kido hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

**Flashback of **

**Kolam Renang di lantai atas Rumah Keluaraga Kido**

Dan terlihatlah enam Homo sapiens berbeda gender memasuki Ruang paling atas dari Kediaman tokoh utama fict ini yang bermarga Kido tersebut Berjalan dengan langkah malas disertai dengan helaan napas yang lolos dari saja ia membuka pintu untuk memasuki Ruangan dengan Kolam renang _Indoor_ ditengahnya.

Mungkin sedikit aneh mengapa kolam renang ditaruh dilantai paling atas dari sebuah rumah, sudah paling atas _indoor_ juga bagian atap dari ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca yang memungkinkan langit akan terlihat jelas meski kau didalam 'unik' inilah yang dipikirkan ayah Kido,Kenjirou Kido dengan istrinya Ayaka Kido.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung saja Si Mata Kucing dan alien-alien lainnya tersebut ganti baju dan mencemplungkan diri ke kolam renang tersebut (Min. Kido dan Shintaro pastinya berjalan dengan hati-hati plus muka pantat Teflon yang benar-benar Default-nya mereka (khususnya Shintaro)) .

Merekapun bercanda gurau bersama, adapun keanehan yang mereka lakukan palingan hanya Lomba 'Ayo-menenggelamkan-Kano' atau Lomba 'Ayo-lempar-bola-voli-ke-muka-Kano' dan pastinya pemberi usul ide laknat diatas tak lain dan tak bukan melainkan Kido yang untuk pertamakalinya memasang wajah penuh kebahagiaan teramat sangat.

Setelah main sepuasnya di kolam Renang tersebut,Mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera berkumpul bersama di tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk istirahat.

"Hey aku sudah sangat capek, Istirahat sebentar ya?!"Kata Kano yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kido. yang merasakan hawa kehidupan Kano tersebut pun memasang wajah jutek andalannya.

"Jadi setelah ini kita akan ngapain?!" Tanya Seto dengan ragu-ragu.

_Woooooosssshhhhhh _(special effect : Daun lewat)

Keheningan pun berlangsung diantara ke-enam makhluk yang tengah ber istirahat diantara mereka tak memiliki ide se-cuil pun untuk dikemukakan kepada teman-teman disekelilingnya.

_KKKKrrruuuuuuuuyuuuuukkkkkk_

(Kalian pasti mengenal suara ini, Yah meskipun dalam bentuk tulisan seperti diatas.)

Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang pak jangkrik baru saja mau konser tapi tak jadi karena suara diatas.(Reader : Lu cerita tentang jangkrik apa Kagepro sih?!)

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahhahaha"

"khukhukhukhukhukhu"

"Bwahahahahahaha"

Dan dalam hitungan kurun waktu kurang dari -suara diatas menggelegar dengan penuh kebahagiaan, mendengar suara tersebut si pemilik perut kelaparan pun menundukkan kepala karena wajahnya sudah sangat merah sampai menit-menit berikutnya suarasuara tawa tersebut masih berkumandang.

_Plaaakkkk_

_Duuuuarrrr_

_Booooommmmm_

_Cetomplang!(?)_

Dan suara-suara kali ini cukup untuk membungkam suara tawa kegirangan yang tadi sempat tiga makhluk yang kepala-nya ditumbuhi oleh benjol penuh 'Sayang' dari yang mengirimkannya,Kano,Seto dan Shintaro hanya meringis pelan.

"Sekali lagi kalian tertawa,Maka jangan ikut makan siang!" Teriak seorang wanita yang mukanya masih memerah,Meski sudah lumayan lebih samar dari yang tadi. Dan usut punya susut(?) diketahui ternyata orang itu adalah Kido.

"Maafkan Kami" Kata Ketiga pemuda itu sambil maaf agar diberikan jatah makan siang,Dasar _Trio_ _B*ka!_

"Hey tunggu dulu! Kenapa mereka hanya dijitak sekali sedangkan aku kau jitak 3 kali Kido~! tidak adil"Kata Kano yang merasa dianak tirikan sambil menunjuk Seto dan Shintaro yang benjolnya cuman 1 sedangkan kepala Kano benjolnya 3.(Author : Ckckckck siapa juga yang mau jadiin loe anak tirinya Kano,Najis banget punya anak kaya loe!/ Kano : Urusai!)

"Mungkin benjol itu menyukaimu hingga jadi banyak seperti itu. Lagipula menurutmu siapa yang tertawanya paling keras tadi?!"Kata Kido santai menatap sebal kearah Kano.

Dan yang ditatap hanya cengengesan tak jelas "Hehehehe benar juga" Gumamnya pelan.

Dan setelah kejadian ini merekapun dengan segera mengganti baju dan turun ke bawah,Tepatnya ke lantai paling bawah yaitu lantai sampai Kido menyuruh para Maid untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka ber-6.

Sementara menunggu makanan Jadi,Mereka kembali bercanda ria hal yang sangat menyenangkan bila beramai-ramai dengan para sahabat yang setia bersamamu kan?.Tentu saja karena sahabatmu bukanlah Kano Shuuya atau Shintaro Kisaragi (Yang disebut namanya Langsung mengeluarkan bersin legendaris)

Setelah makanan Siap,Para lelaki yang sudah kelaparan tingkat Kelurahan berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling dulu untuk sampai ke meja makan dan mengambil makanannya,Sementara para wanita yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala atau swaetdrop melihat begitu lahapnya mereka memakan sajian yang telah disiapkan di atas meja makan.

Dan akhirnya merekapun makan siang dengan lahapnya karena habis berenang,Khususnya 3 makhluk sama gender yang sudah menghabiskan 4 piring beragam jenis makanan yang mereka ambil sedari tadi, Dan parahnya lagi semuanya menu jumbo—Kuulangi sekali lagi JUMBO .mereka—Kano,Seto dan Shintaro hanya terseyum ahemSOKahem manis saat ditanya kenapa makannya kayak kesurupan begitu.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang masing-masing,segerombol makhluk ini kembali mengalami keheningan tau apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan di hari libur seperti ini, Sepertinya tak ada yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

kriiiik kriiikkk

kriiiikkkk kriiiiik

krriiiiiiik—Bletak!

Ouuuuu,disaat hening seperti ini Pak jangkrik sedang melakukan sayang sekali seseorang dengan teganya melempari pak jangrik dengan Batu bata malang nasib jangkrik author satu ini. Tenang pak nanti gajinya saya naikin#DitimpukBatu

Oke kembali ke Cerita.

Disaaat keheningan seperti ini Biasanya Kano pasti akan meneriakkan sebuah ide untuk dilakukan,Tapi kali ini sayang kepala Kano sampai berasap pun tak ada secuil pun ide yang tertangkap oleh otak licik tersebut.

Mereka yang berkumpul pun masih dengan keheningan yang belum sama sekali tersentuh topik seru untuk dilakukan ataupun dibicarakan—

—Sampai Sebuah lampu Neon yang sangat cerah menerangi kepala Seto.

Melihatnya Kido segera angkat bicara guna mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda yang memakai jepit kuning tersebut.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu,Seto?" Tanya Kido sambil berdoa dalam hatinya semoga ide Seto jauh lebih baik daripada segala ide yang biasanya ada dalam otak Kano yang selalu memberikan kesialan tersendiri khusus untuknya.

"Hehehehehehe aku baru ingat kalau nanti akan ada Festival Kembang api di dekat sini dan semua yang datang diwajibkan untuk memakai Yukata atau Kimono….."Kata Seto menggantungkn yang lainnya menaikan sebelah alis melihat betapa OOC-nya diri Seto saat ini— Ekhem ekhem maksudnya mendengar apa kelanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Seorang Seto.

"…Bagaimana Kalau kita mencari mencari tempat untuk membeli Yukata sementara menunggu Festival itu dimulai, Aku lupa membawanya saat pindah ke rumah ini" Lanjut Seto sambil tersenyum.

Yang lainnya menghembuskan napas lega mendengar usulah Seto yang menurut mereka _**lebih **_normal dari usulan yang biasanya diberikan Kido yang menghebuskan napas lega sembari melihat Kano dengan horror,Sementara yang dilihat hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Setelah kembali memutuskan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan,Segeralah mereka bersiap ke sebuah mall yang jaraknya paling terdekat dari Kido.

Tapi sebelumnya tentunya mereka membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu mengingat mereka baru saja habis berenang dan tadi tak sempat mandi karena saking saja mereka merasa lengket di sekujur tubuhnya (Author : Hiiiiii Jorok )

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadiiii? Kita akan membeli Yukata disini?" Tanya Kido ragu-ragu melihat Momo dan Mary yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam dan segera memilih yukata mana yang mereka sukai. Beda dengan Mary dan Momo,Shintaro berhambur bukannya memilih Yukata melainkan membeli sekantung besar Soda untuk dibawanya pulang.

_Aku sekarang percaya kalau mereka benar-benar bersaudara kandung _Batin Kido dalam hati setelah jawdrop melihat Shintaro dan Momo yang masing-masing membawa sebungkus besar barang belanjaan yang banyaknya hampir sama. bedanya, Momo membawa sebungkus besar baju dan Yukata sedangkan Shintaro membawa sebungkus besar minuman bersoda lengkap.

_Mereka benar-benar mirip dalam hal lain selain wajah _batin Kido lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau Kido-chan?" Tanya Momo,Tak menyadari orang-orang disekelilingnya melihatnya dengan pandangan _woowww _ karena saking banyaknya yang ia beli.

"Kau kenapa Hoooy!"Kata atau teriak Shintaro yang melihat Kido masih tak bergeming memandang mereka berdua (Momo dan Shintaro) . ia juga tak menyadari kalau banyak orang memperhatikan dia dengan sedikit ngeri melihat banyaknya minuman yang dibelinya.

Kido yang sudah sadar dari aksi batin-membatinnya segera melihat sekelilingnya,Ohhh ya ia melupakan bahwa hanya dirinya yang belum membeli Yukata untuk dibawa ke festival. Jangan pedulikan Shintaro yang masih asik dengan soda-nya karena sebelumnya ia sudah menggait asal sebuah yukata untuk dibawanya.

setelah berkeliling sebentar memilih yukata untuk dirinya Kido menemukan Kano dan Seto yang tengah berbincang sambil menunjuk sebuah Yukata berwarna Ungu dengan sedikit gradasi hijau kebawah dan motif bunga yang polos dibagian atasnya.

_K-Kawaiiiiiii_

Kido berpikir dalam hati melihat yukata yang ditunjuk oleh Kano saja ia menuju ke arah Kano dan Seto karena masih penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan juga kenapa menunjuk Yukata itu sedari tadi.

Kano dan Seto yang menyadari bahwa ada hawa lain yang mendekat segera berbalik dan menemukan Kido yang sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kido melihat Kano dan Seto bergantian.

"Wah~ Kido penasaran ya~?!" Kata Kano seperti yang tidak dalam mood untuk membatai seseorang itupun hanya mengehal napas dan melihat kearah Seto meminta jawaban.

"Sebelumnya aku mau Tanya, Apa kau sudah memilih Yukata-mu?" Bukannya menjawab Seto malah balik bertanya kepada Kido.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mendenngus "huh! ka-kalau b-belum a-apa hubungannya d-dengan ka-kalian" Dan untuk pertamakalianya Ia,Seorang kido Tsubomi dengan harga diri se-genteng rumah tergagap hanya karena menjawab pertanyaan itu!

"Yokatta~!" Kata Seto menyenggol Kano yang masih diam,Sementara yang disenggol mengerti maksud Seto dan dengan langkah seribu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hoiii kenapa lega sekali? Apa yang kalian rencanakan?!" Tanya Kido melihat kejanggalan pada mereka,Ini bukanlah pertamakalinya ia melihat kejanggalan pada diri Kano dan Seto karena sepertinya mereka memang dilahirkan untuk memiliki Kejanggalan pada diri mereka.

"hehehehe tidak ada kok~" Nah Kali ini Kano yang yakin 100% bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

_Apa yang mereka rencanakan?!_

Batin Kido melihat tingkah dua sohib memperdulikan gerak-gerik aneh plus mencurigakan tersebut ia segera tancap gas menuju yukata yang tadi beribu sayang ternyata sudah ada yang mengambilnya.

Tak kehabisan akal Kido segera memanggil salah seorang pegawai mall tersebut untuk menanyakan Yukata dengan model yang sama dengan yang tadi ternyata Yukata yang diincarnya itu hanya ada satu model dan tadi ada yang membelinya._Nasib sial selalu menyertaimu Kido! _batin dirinya dalam hati.

Dan sayang sekali hari sudah mulai sore,semua orang sudah mendapatkan Yukata masing-masing sementara Kido belum mendapatkannya sama hanya sempat membeli beberapa hiasan untuk dipakai dan rencananya ia hanya memakai Yukata tahun lalu pemberian Ayano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai rumah mereka ber-6 pun menuju ke kamar pengecualian bagi Shintaro, Momo dan Mary Karena tentu saja mereka mengungsi ke kamar Kido untuk Momo dan Mary sementara Shintaro diungsikan ke RSj terdekat—Maksud Author kamar Seto.(Melihat Kano yang memasang ekspresi Mesum kearahnya,Shintaro memilih ke kamar Seto demi keamanan harga dirinya dan keperawanannya(?)).

Baru saja memasuki kamar dan Kido menemukan seongok Kotak berbungkus hitam dengan pita ungun mencuat di atasnya, Meninggalkan Momo dan Mary yang langsung ambil langkah seribu masuk ke ruang mendekat kea rah kotak yang diletakkan di atas kasur _Queen size_-nya.

Tidak ada hal aneh menyertai Kotak tersebut, Jadi Kido dengan langkah santai dan segera membukanya—

_BOOOOOOOO!_

_UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"Ada apa ini!"

—Dan baru saja dibuka kotak tersebut hamper berhasil membuat Kido masuk UGD karena serangan Jantung. Ditambah sekarang Momo dan Mary yang sudah ada disampingnya dengan Yukata yang dipakai dengan amburadul. Siapapun yang mengirimkannya Kido bersumpah akan memukulnya sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aku membukanya dan ternyata isinya boneka badut menyeramkan ini" Kata Kido menunjuk seonggok kotak yang ada dihadapannya sebal.

"Ya aku tahu, Siapa yang memberikkannya untukmu?" Tanya Momo.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, lebih baik kau pakai dulu Yukata-mu dengan benar" Kata Kidoyang dijawab dengan tawa garing dari keduanya

dan merekapun kembali melanjutkan yang tertunda tadi.

sementara Momo dan mary kembali memasang ulang Yukata-nya di ruang ganti, Kido segera mendekat kea rah Kotak dengan boneka menyeramkan didalamnya tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong tentang menyeramkan, Boneka itu memang cukup menyeramkan. Karena, tak mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa 'boneka badut berlumuran darah (palsu) dengan senyum mengerikan dan matanya copot satu itu lucu'.

Setelah puas melempar dan menginjak-nginjak boneka 'malang' tersebut, Kido melihat adanya sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu dan sebuah amplop berisi surat terdaat pada kotak berpikir dua kali untuk mengambilnya. Mungkin saja isinya tak jauh beda dengan badut 'malang' yang tadi ia memutuskan membuangnya saja bersama dengan boneka badut tadi.

Tapi ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatan awalnya untuk , ia melihat secuil kain berwarna ungu menyembul dari sisi samping bungkusan dalam kotak tersebut.

Dan setelah dibuka ternyata isinya adalah—

—Yey!, Yukata ungu yang diincarnya tadi.

Berpikir sejenak, Kido agak-agak penasaran dengan siapa gerangan malaikat kesiangan(?) yang memberinya Yukata tersebut.

Entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, Kido sempat melihat seamplop kecil yang tadi sempat dilihatnya bersinar mencurigakan sesaat setelah Kido penasaran dengan pengirim paket kotak ini.

Tanpa repot-repot berpikir panjang lagi Kido membukanya, ternyata amplop itu isinya sebuah surat dan se-menit setelah membacanya Kido merasakan otot matanya menengang alias melotot melihat nama pengirim Paket ini.

_**Seto Kousuke**_

Padahal, Ia sempat memikirkan bahwa yang mengirimkan paket ini adalah Kano. Tentu saja mengingat 'jebakan' _Boneka-Badut-'Berdarah' _ itu hanya dapat ditemukan di otak licik Kano. (Sebenarnya Kido merasa 'sedikit' kasihan menyebut Kano licik hampir setiap mengingat namanya, Sekali lagi SEDIKIT).

Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja membaca isi surat dalam amplop tadi

_**Hey Kido, Kau pasti terkejut karena yang mengirimkan Kotak paket ini adalah aku, Bukan Kano.**_

_You don't Say! _Batin Kido membaca bait pertama surat ini.

_**Apa kau menyukai yang Yukata-nya? Kuharap kau menyukainya.**_

_**Nanti pakai itu saat Festival ya!**_

_**Dan satu lagi, Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku yang memberimu Yukata ini **_

_**PS : Kalau kau tak memakainya, nanti akan kusuruh Kano untuk memakaikannya khusus untukmu XD**_

_Kamfreet Kuadraaatttt! _batin Kido lengkap perempatan merah mucul di dahi-nya. Jika saja Seto bukanlah orang yang mengirimkannya Yukata ini,Pasti Ia sekarang sudah ada di UGD terdekat.

_K-Kano m-m-m-m-m-memakaikanku _

_**Blushhhhhh**_

dan belum selesai Kido membatin wajahnya sudah merah padam, ya sekali lagi MERAH PADAM.

Dan belum selesai juga Kido melamun, Momo dan Mary sudah selesai ganti sudah memakai Yukata dengan rapi plusplus dengan make-up yang sudah menempel di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kido kau lama sekali, Kami bahkan sudah selesai" Kata Momo mengejek

Mendengar kalimat itu Kido kembali teringat tujuan awalnya memakai segera saja ia melesat masuk ke ruang dan Mary yang memperhatikannya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Selesai dengan urusan pakaian Kido segera keluar dengan tampang sedatar-datarnya pantat teplon.

Entah apa yang ada di otak Momo, Dia terus memperhatikan Kido dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan intens.

Merasa risih diperhatikan begitu Kido angkat bicara.

"Bisa kau berhenti metanapku begitu, Momo?" Kata Kido siap dengan glare-nya.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Kenapa kau tak sedikit berhias saja Kido? Dasar tomboy" Kata Momo.

_Jlebbbb_

Kido merasakan sebuah pisau dapur tepat mengenai mengenai _Kokoro _kecil-nya.

"B-Biar saja, Apa masalah-nya untukmu?!" Tanya Kido sewot.

Dengan Seringai manis, Momo member Kode Mary untuk mengambil alat rias Kido Ke meja rias dan dengan segera merias sang korban dengan segala pertatal-pertitil yang ia dan Mary punya.

"H-Hey!, Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?!" Teriak Kido merasakan hawa aneh disekeliling Momo dan Mary.

"**khukhukhu, kami hanya merismu kok Kido~. benar kan? Mary?"**

"**Hum!"**

Merasakan hawa mereka jauh lebih seram dari sebelumnya, Kido memutuskan untuk tutup mulut. Demi keselamatan dirinya tentunya.

Sementara Kido n pren masih berias, Kelompok Kano n pren sudah menunggu mereka di depan rumah. Sebuah perbincangan pun tercipta.

"Hey, Mereka sebenarnya Ganti baju atau buang hajat sih?!"

"Sabar Shintaro"

"Hehehehe, menurut kalian bagaimana nanti mereka dengan Yukata—

—Perkataan ano terpotong karena Tigagadis lengkap dengan pakaian rapi telah datang.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Kata Momo antusias menanyakan ketiga orang didepannya.

Hening sesaat.

—nya?"

Seto dan Shintaro terpukau melihat penampilan tiga gadis tersebut.

"Huuuufffffppppp"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

Jika yang lain terpukau beda dengan Kano, ia tertawa lepas melihat orang-orang didepannya,Terutama Kido yang tengah ia tunjuk saat tertawa. Tapi Jangan salah, Ia tertawa bukan karena lucu atau , Jika kau lihat dengan teliti, Terdapat semburat tipis—Sangat Tipis penipu ulung!

Mendengar respon Kano yang—Nauzubilah(tiba-tiba islam) Shialannnya, Momo dengan segera melempar pisau dapur yang dibawanya tepat mengenai pohon dibelakang dia bisa dapat pisau? Tanya saja pada Seorang Koki di rumah ini yang baru saja numpang Eksis tuh Koki-nya.

"Lain kali tidak akan meleset" Kata Momo dikelilingi aura Mistis.

Bergidik ngeri, mereka hening sementara.

"K-kalau begitu ayo kita ke Festival!"Kata Mary yang berinisiatif memcairkan suasana sekitar.

Mengingat tujuan awal mereka segera tancap gas ke tempat diadakannya Festival.

Suasana disana sangatlah ramai, Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang stand yang sudah disediakan. Mereka ber-enam memutuskan untuk berpencar dan kembali saat acara puncak festival 2 jam lagi.

Dan supaya lebih asik, Seto memutuskan berpencarnya berkelompok 2 orang. Dan cara memilihnya lewat undian nomor-siapa-yang-sama. Seto sudah membawa 6 sobekan kertas yang langsung diambil setiap orang, Biar lebih menantang katanya.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata Seto dan Kano sebelas-duabelas, ya_

Pikir semuanya min. Dua orang yang dibicarakan.

Dan kelompok pun tersusun.

Yang mendapatkan nomor 1 adalah Kisaragi bersaudara.

Yang mendapat nomor 2 adalah Mary dan Kano?

Dan tentu saja itu berati Seto dan Kido satu kelompok, Kano sudah pundung di pojokan stand orang.

"Seto~, tukar nomor ya~?" Mohon Kano dengan Kitty eyes gagal-nya.

"Maaf, Kano ini sudah PE-RA-TU-RAN-NYA" Kata Seto tegas, Terkikik geli dalam hati.

Kano Mewek ditempat, Seto tersenyum tak bersalah.

Sementara Kido? Dia mah santai jaya. tak memperdulikan dengan siapa, toh Nantinya ketemu lagi abis 2 jam. apa bedanya coba?.

Dan setelah selesai, mereka berpencar berkelompok. Seringaian kecil terbentuk di bibir Seto yang langsung menggaet Kido menuju beberapa stand yang menarik menurutnya.

_Hahahahaha Rencana sukses!_

Pikir Seto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

TEBECE

Author note :

Terimakasih buat yang masih mau baca fict saya, Maaf kalau Typo masih banyak bergentayangan di fict maklumin aja ya.

Ohya Rii-chan mau berterimakasih buat semua yang mau Review nih fanfict Rii-chan akan usahakan supaya eksistensi Typo supaya semakin berkurang.

Satu lagi, Ada yang penasaran gak? apa yang direncanakan Seto? Kenapa Seto yang ngasik Kido Yukata bukannya Kano?

Kaloo penasaran ikuti terus Fiction Why me yang tayang setiap hari senin sampai jumat hanya di FANFICTION! #Bercanda pret.

untuk yang terakhir tapi tak benar-benar terakhir

Mind to Review? :3


	4. In A Festival part 1

Hallo Minna-san!, chapter 4 update~!

Gomen apdetnya lelet banget~

Kali ini chapternya saya potong jadi 2, Soalnya kepanjangan sihh. Dan juga, Chapter selanjutnya juga bakal ngadat nih~

Itu aja sih,Oke~ HAPPY READING!

* * *

Yukata keren?Check!

.

Muka kinclong? Check!

.

Rencana selanjutnya? Check!

.

Kido disamping?Check!

Wow! semua udah komplit!

Seto Kini menggaet tangan Kido, sedikit melirik kearahnya untuk memastikan hawa keadaanya masih mengikuti arah yang Seto lupa tersenyum manis.

Kenapa mereka jalan ber-dua saja? Tidak bertiga? Atau berempat? atau berlima? Atau#Dilemparin kapak#Diem. Tentu saja karena Pada Chapter ke-3 (Kalau lupa silahkan kembali ke Chapter 3) mereka mendapat nomor undian sama menyebabkan mereka sekarang dalam keadaan 'berpasangan-untuk-jalan-jalan'

Seto terkikik Geli saat mengingat Kano mewek ditempat karena tak berpasangan dengan Kido, Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi Kano Shuuya!.Karena Seto kan sudah sengaja membuat agar Kido berpasangan dengannya~_!_

_Uppppps, ketahuan!_

Hah, tak apalah. toh dia sudah berpasangan bareng Kido. Jadi itu sudah tidak penting~!

Dan baru saja mereka melangkah meninggalkan kelompok mereka tersebut.(Shintaro, Momo, Mary dan Kano). Seseorang meneriakan nama mereka, Sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Setooooooo!"

Oh atau mungkin seseorang itu hanya meneriakkan nama Seto.

"Ada apa lagi hmmmm, Kano Shuuya~?" Kata Seto sengaja memainkan nada bicaranya untuk membuat lawan bicaranya tersebut marah.

"Hentikan itu!, menurutku lebih baik kalau Kita jalan-jalan bersama saja. Karena Lebih menyenangkan jika beramai-ramai Bukan?" Bujuk Kano pada Seto.

"Hoooooo~, Kano ingin Kita jalan bareng-bareng karena 'lebih menyenangkan' atau karena 'Agar tetap bersama Kido' ~?" Kali ini Seto semakin memanas-manasi Kano.

_Tentu saja kulakukan ini agar Kido tak diapa-apakan oleh mu, Seto!_

Jeritan hati Kano dikumandangkan.

"Terserah Katamu, Yang penting kita tetap dan _harus_ jalan bersama-sama." Kano rupanya masih bisa sabar menghadapi Seto. dan masih berusaha membujuk Seto.

"Baiklah~, Asalkan—" Kata Seto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Asalkan?" Kano menanyakan kelanjutan kalimat Seto dengan penasaran.

"Ya, asalkan Kita masih berpasangan seperti nomor undian Tadi~!" Kata Seto tersenyum manis overdosis yang menyebalkan—Tentunya hanya terlihat menyebalkan dimata Kano.

" baiklah" Kano hanya setuju-setuju saja, Kemudian dia dengan segera memanggil Kisaragi bersaudara yang hampir saja menghilang dan Mary yang hampir saja tersesat.

Dan selama Kano sibuk dengan urusan memanggil roh-roh beterbangan tersebut, Seto kembali menyeringai kecil

_sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik!_

Dan dengan berkumpulnya lagi mereka ber-6, Festival inipun resmi DIMULAI!

Apakah yang direncanakannya? Sebaiknya Kita lihat langsung di-Te-Ka-Pe!

**Why Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: sampai Shintaro narsis pun kagepro bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : Gaje, HighschoolAU!, abal Typo detected!, HUMOR GARING, OOC detected!, De el el pun detected(?)!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Start!**

**summary : : ditinggal orang tua ke luar negri, bertemu orang yang menyebalkan dan harus tinggal seatap denganya karena urusan perjodohan , itulah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita yang tsuderenya kelewat tingkat dewa. apakah dia sanggup mehadapinya?.**

Sekarang, Terlihat 6 orang yang baru saja memasuki Festival. Kalau kalian lihat mereka satu-persatu, Maka dengan sangat bangga kalian akan langsung memvonis salah seorang dari mereka dengan sebuah kata imut terdiri dari 4 huruf, 'GILA'.

Tentu saja, Bisa kalian lihat seseorang beryukata merah marun menggandeng mesra se-kresek merah besar salah satu produk minuman bersoda yang marak dibeli oleh bocah-bocah kelas smp. tak lupa pula wajahnya yang seperti mengatakan 'aku-akan-mati-besok' tersebut. Shintaro Kisaragi, Namanya remaja kurang waras tersebut.

Tak Sendirian tentunya, Ia ditemani Seorang adik yang tak kalah 'unik'-nya dengan dirinya. ya, seorang Gadis manis beryukata oranya-jingga. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dari dirinya, Tapi bilang kau melihat kea rah tangan kirinya kau akan melihat se-dus besar makanan berlabel 'cumi kering' terpampang mesra di depan kardus sedang tersebut. Tak lupa dengan senyuman manis bernutrisi(?) andalannya. Momo kisaragi nama gadis unik tersebut.

_Dan kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa siapapun yang bernamakan 'kisaragi' sudah bisa dibuktikan level kewarasannya setara dengan tinggi plankton yang sedang beol._

"Jadi, Stand mana yang akan kau datangi terlebih Dahulu, Momo?" Tanya Shintaro pada adiknya Momo.

Sementara Momo masih terlihat sedang berpikir keras, Ya, ia terlihat berpikir keras hingga kau bisa melihat asap putih terbang bebas keluar dari kepalanya yang kini sudah sulit dibedakan dengan kompor gas.

"Emmmmmmm…, bagaimana kalau kita coba makanan di stand 'kucing goreng special' tersebut, kelihatannya enak!" Kata Momo menoleh pada kakak semata planktonya tersebut.

"BAKA! dari namanya saja sudah menjijikan! apalagi Rasanya! lebih baik kita Coba stand 'Coc* Cola Rebus'!" Kata Shintaro sengit, Menolak mentah-mentah saran adiknya tersebut.

Dan merekapun pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan 4 orang yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan sama. _terpukau_~

Ya, Terpukau melihat betapa anehnya kisaragi bersaudara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati fase terpukau tersebut, Seto mulai melancarkan serangan pertamanya.

Diraihnya kembali tangan Kido dan menggenggamnya, Kido yang tangannya dipenggang langsung menoleh kea rah Seto.

"Ayo kita ke Stand Dango, Kido!" Kata Seto bersemangat.

Sementara yang di ajak hanya menggangguk setuju dan mengikuti langkah Seto menuju ke Stand yang diinginkannya.

Mengambil beberapa yen dari sakunya, Seto segera membayar 2 bungkus kecil dango yang dibelinya. satu untukknya dan satunya lagi sudah bisa dipastikan untuk Senyum kecil, Seto menyerahkan sebungkus kecil dango untuk Kido.

"nihh" kata nya singkat memberikkannya pada Kido.

Sementara Kido menerimannya sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, Sedikit memerah "A-Ari-ga-gato" Katanya sedikit terbata juga dengan volume super kecil. meski arah rambatnya sangat pendek, Seto tetap saja dapat mendengar suaranya tersebut.

Melihat Kido sedikit tersipu begitu Seto hanya terkekeh pelan. ia terlihat sangat manis jika malu seperti itu, _hahahaha dasar tsundere _pikirnya dalam hati—

—Tunggu dulu…

…..Seto baru saja mengatakan Kido itu Errrrrr manis?

.

.

.

.

_yah, _mungkin saja otaknya sedang bolos kerja menyebabkan jalan pikir Seorang Seto kacau balau—Ohhh dan lihat! sekarang ada sedikit bling-bling menyinari wajah Kido yang sedang makan dango tersebut! —

—Oke, mungkin otak serta mata Seto harus dilarikan ke reparasi terdekat— atau malah bengkel tengah jalan juga tak apa.

.

.

.

.

Menggelengkan kepala singkat, Seto kembali melihat kearah Kido. ia memakan Dangonya sesekali sambil memperhatikan Kido yang sudah menghabiskan Dangonya cepat.

Sejurus ide mulai kembali terlintas dikepala Seto Kousuke, Ia menarik setusuk dango dan menyodorkannya kearah Kido.

"Kau mau Kido?" Katanya santai dan mendekatkan dango tersebut ke wajah Kido.

Kido yang dipanggil melihat sodoran Dango didepannya, Baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang dango tersebut seseorang dengan segera melahap setusuk dango yang disodorkan Seto.

"Kano! aku tak memberikannya padamu bodoh!" Kata Seto memandang kesal kearah Kano.

Gagal sudah modus jitu Seto.

"Ohhhhh aku tadi ingin menghampiri kalian yang sepertinya hampir tertinggal dari yang lain. dan saat aku mendekat sebuah dango lezat disodorkan tepat disamping mukaku, jadi daripada rugi ya kumakan saja~ " Dengan santainya Kano mengatakannya sambil tersenyum iblis.

_tak akan kubiarkan Kau merebut indirect kiss-nya Tsubomi-chan!_

oohhhh, rupanya Kano dapat berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"A-a-no….., Bo-bolehkah kita mengunjungi stand takoyaki tersebut?" Ohhhhh, hampir saja tertinggal Mary segera menghampiri ke-3 orang tersebut. Dua diantaranya tengah adu _deathglare _andalan. Sementara itu satu orang yang tersisa hanya diam tanpa memiliki niat barang secuilpun untuk menengahinya.

"Tentu saja boleh Mary, ayo! aku juga ingin mencoba beberapa takoyaki!" Seru Kido mengajak Mary pergi dari perang antara Kano-Seto.

Sementara yang ditinggal akhirnya sadar dan mengikuti 2 gadis yang pergi ke stand takoyaki tersebut.

.

.

.

[skip time]

.

.

.

Terlihat 6 remaja berbeda gender duduk di bangku sebuah stand takoyaki, Dan tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut, kalian semua pasti akan tahu kalau mereka adalah enam tokoh utama Kita. Ya, anggap saja kalau keenamnya adalah tokoh utama kita.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa mereka ber-enam bukannya empat karena tadi Duo kisaragi (Kita panggil mereka begitu) yang sempat hilang ke stand "C*ca cola rebus" ditemukan sekarat dalam jarak beberapa meter dari stand tersebut. diduga mereka sempat keracunan sesaat setelah memakan makanan aneh tak masuk akal yang dibeli dari stand yang disebutkan.

Entah memang kebal atau _antibody _nya memang tak normal (seperti orangnya) mereka sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tanpa sedikitpun merasakan pernah sekarat sebelumnya.

_Ya, baik-baik saja sampai dapat menghabiskan 4 porsi takoyaki jumbo!_

Mungkin sebaiknya Salah seorang dari Kano, Kido, Seto maupun Mary nantinya mulai memikirkan ulang untuk menjebloskan Duo Kisaragi ke dalam _Suaka marga satwa_ sebagai salah satu manusia 'Langka'.

Oke, _Back to the topic!_

Setelah memesan beberapa takoyaki untuk semuanya, mereka sekarang tengah makan dengan kushuk, tentunya kecuali dua orang yang habis keracunan tadi. "_kami sangat lapar" _Hanya itu yang mereka katakan sebelum kembali memasukkan bulatan takoyaki super jumbo ke mulutnya buas.

Seto sekarang kembali melihat seseorang tepat dihadaannya, walau berjarak sebuah meja sih.

Kido disana sudah menghabiskan sepiring takoyaki. Yang pastinya tidak jumbo seperti dua orang diatas.

kembali menusuk sebuah bulatan gurita didepannya, Seto dengan senyum atau seringaian itu segera menyodorkannya kearah Kido. Sementara yang disodorkan takoyaki hanya memandang Seto sedikit bingung.

"Kido~!, kau mau~?" Kata Seto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, sengaja membuat seseorang disampingnya mendengarkan yang dikatakannya.

Sementara Kido dari tampangnya saja sudah mengatakan "Aku-sudah-keyang" Jadi dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aaaaaaaaa~" Sepertinya sebuah batu tak sengaja tersangkut di kepala Seto, tak melihat gelengan Kido atau mungkin sengaja 'tak' melihat gelengan Kido ia tetap saja menyodorkan gumpalan danging tersebut pada Kido.

Melihat aksi 'serangan ke-2 Seto" Kano yang sedari tadi sudah gatal. Tentunya gatal untuk barangkali menonjok muka Seto atau kalau boleh memanggangnya bersama takoyaki Si pemilik Stand tersebut. Segera menusuk kasar takoyaki di piring kecilnya dan ikut menyodorkannya kea rah mulut Kido.

"Kido~, Kau mau kan~?" Nah kali ini Kido tidak hanya menggeleng pelan, Malahan Ia lengkap dengan segala glare terbaik dan aura terseramnya mengatakan dengan suara sangat rendah khusus untuk Kano Shuuya "_**Terimakasih banyak Kano, TAPI aku **__**sudah kenyang**_" —

—Dan ohhh cukup segitu saja Kano sudah merasa bahwa Kido benar-benar menolak tegas tawarannya.

_untuk sekedar informasi saja, Kano merasakan bahwa sebuah kapak besar tengah mengecup mesra kepala pirangnya itu berkali-kali._

Oke, baru segini saja Batin Kano sudah remuk setengah…..

Lupakan Kano dan Batinnya yang perlu pengobatan psikologi sejak dini. Sekarang yang terjadi adalah mulut Kido yang tadi sempat bergerak buka tutup guna mengatakan sesuatu itu sekarang tengah tersumpal benda bulat yang tadi sempat Kano tawarkan untuk Kido.

Intinya, seseorang selain Kano telah memasukkan paksa sebuah takoysaki ke mulut Kido…..

….dan Kido terpaksa harus menelannya.

_indirect Kiss-nya Kido!_

bantin Kano kembali bergejolak.

Mengeluarkan Aura hitam terbaiknya, sekarang Kano menatap Seto dengan tatapan tak terdeskripsikan. Ya, tak terdeskripsikan betapa inginnya Kano menggoreng kepala Seto di antara para takoyaki siap masak di sebrang sana.

Sementara ya ditatap penuh 'kasih sayang' hanya tersenyum seolah tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

kembali mengarahkan pandangan kearah Kido, terlihat Kido sudah menghabiskan takoyaki 'nyasar' nya. sekarang tengah memanggil Seto yang menyahut lengkap dengan senyuman ter ekhemSOKekhem manisnya.

"Ada apa Kido?' Tanya Seto biasa.

_bhuuakkkkkk!_

Dan terdengar suara pukulan lumayan keras tepat mengenai pipi Seto hingga terdapat sedikit kemerahan di tempat kejadian perkara tersebut.

_Rasain lo!_

Dan suara batin Kanolah yang paling pertama memberikan respon.

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku hampir tersedak Dan tiket ICU terdekat dengan senang hati akan melayang ketanganmu!" Ancam Kido sambil mengarahkan pandangan ultra mematikan kearah sang terdakwa pada kasus 'Penyumpalan-Takoyaki' yang sempat terjadi.

masih marah kelihatanya, Kido baru saja ingin kembali melancarkan beberapa serangan guna memberi beberapa _karya seni_ berupa gundukan pengunungan merah merona pada dahi Seto. Tapi segera diurungkan niatannya sebab seseorang menarik lengan kain yukata yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa, Mary?" Tanyanya pada sosok berambut white-cream di sampingnya, menoleh sedikit guna melihat raut wajah dari pemilik mata _pink _tersebut.

"A-ayo K-kita Pe-pergi dari sini" Katanya sedikit tergagap, mengarahkan pandangan kepada kepada beberapa orang disekitar mereka. Sepertinya dia mulai tak nyaman berada dalam Lingkupan Stand tersebut.

"Okee!" Dan segera saja Kido mengajak Mary yang sudah tak betah tersebut, Tak lupa menarik duo kisaragi yang nampaknya sudah kenyang dengan beberapa suguhan jumbo yang ditelannya.

Dan tak mau ditinggalkan oleh grupnya, Seto dan Kano segera membuntuti rekan-rekannya yang hendak pergi tersebut.

Dan mereka kembali melihat-lihat dikeramaian Festival tersebut…

[skip time]

Dan sekarang mereka kembali mejamah berbagai Stand yang sudah berjejer rapi guna menarik minat pelanggan. Momo dan Shintaro rupanya sudah kembali ke mode normal mereka, Dan diduga Satu kresek merah besar berisi soda yang sudah raib dan sekardus sedang cumi kering kosonglah tersangka dibalik anehnya tingkah duo kakak-beradik tersebut.

_Kita ambil hikmah dari kejadian diatas._

_amanat 1 : Soda dapat membuat seseorang menghabiskan 4 porsi jumbo takoyaki sekali telan _

_amanat 2 :Cumi kering sama berbahayanya dengan Soda._

oke, selesai dengan urusan mereka, Sekarang Kano dan Seto kembali diributkan soal sebuah Stand kecil bertajuk 'Shooting Game' yang memiliki hadiah Utama berupa sebuah boneka anak anjing imut (tapi amit). Dan disini yang menjadi masalah adalah Kido tampaknya menyukai hadiah utama tersebut. dapat terlihat jelas dari binaran matanya yang menatap lekat seongok boneka tersebut penuh minat.

Dan Tentu saja Seto dan Kano segera mengerti yang diinginkan Kido meski Kidonya sendiri tak mengakuinya.

Inilah masalah Utamanya!

Kano dan Seto saling lempar pandangan remeh pada lawan masing-masing.

"khukhukhu, Seto~ menembak monyet pingsan saja tidak bisa, apalagi bermain _shooting game! _Jadi biarkan Kano yang hebat ini bermain lebih dulu_" _Kata Kano merendahkan Seto.

"Kau pun sama saja Kano! Aku yang akan main duluan!" Balas Seto sengit.

dan _Deathglare contest _tingkat atap rumah pun tak dapat terelakkan!

"Hey, kalian! kalau tak niat main jangan halangi jalan!" Kata Shintaro melihat kelakuan 2 bocah dihadapannya datar. dia sudah kembali normal pasca meminum beberapa Soda baru yang ada di stand sebelah.

"Siapa yang menghalangi jalan!? kami mau main _shooting game _kau tahu!" Dan rupannya di saat tertentu musuh dapat menjadi sekutu yang sangat baik, terlihat dari seberapa kompaknya Kano dan Seto menjawab perkataan Shintaro.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak _janken _saja dan tentu kan siapa yang main duluan dan segera tentukan siapa yang duluan, Ngomong-ngomong. aku juga ingin bermain di stand itu. tapi kalian saja yang duluan sana" Kata Shintaro santai.

Mendengar itu Kano dan Seto setuju-setuju saja dan merekapun mulai _janken_.

Dan Kanolah yang mendapat giliran pertama untuk memulai permainan.

"khukhukhukhukhu, sekarang lihatlah betapa hebatnya Kano Shuuya ini~!" Kata Kano Pede.

Setelah membayar beberapa yen dan Pemilik stand tersebut pun segera menekan tombol untuk memulai permainan tersebut.

.

.

[skip time]

.

.

"Hmmmmmpffffffttttttttt…"

Terlihat seseorang Remaja laki-laki dengan jepit kuning di dahinya berusaha menahan tawanya yang sedikit lagi akan lepas kontrol.

"Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja kau Seto!" kata seseorang lagi remaja dengan matanya yang menyerupai mata kucing.

"Bwahahahahahaha, kau ini Kano! masak main _shooting game _aja pake kalah, cuman dapet hadiah gelang _ungu_ lagi!" Sebuah tawa nista meluncur dari Seto yang sudah tak tahan lagi ntuk mengeluarkan semua ekspresinya ke dalam tawa tak berperasaan tersebut.

"Sudah untung aku dapatnya gelang ungu bukannya gelang _pink!_"

1

2

3

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha" Dan Kini tawa Seto kembali dikumandangkan.

"Cepat! sekarang giliranmu tau!" Kano terlihat sudah sangat jengkel mendengar tawa jahanam Seto.

"Oke-Oke~, Seto Kousuke siap bertarung~!" Kata Seto sangat OOC dan OOT

dan sekarang giliran Seto pun dimulai, ia membayar sejumlah yen dan pemilik stand tersebutpun kembali menekan tombol yang memulai permainan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

.

.

.

"Hmmmmppppppfffttttttt!"

"Kalau mau tertawa jangan ditahan Kano"

1

2

3

"Huawawawawawawawawawa!"

"….."

Dan Bagaikan terkena Déjà vu, Sekarang Kejadian yang Sama terulang lagi.

Bedanya, Sekarang yang dalam posisi tertawa ialah Kano Shuuya. Sementara yang ditertawai adalah Seorang Kousuke Seto yang baru saja selesai memainkan permainan _Shooting Game _Yang sedari tadi menjadi konflik panas diantara mereka.

_Aku berani bertaruh kalau permainan ini pernah dikutuk!_

Umpat Seto dalam Hati, Memengang Sebatang Kembang api yang berhasil dimenangkannya tadi.

Sekarang, Hanya tersisa seorang lagi yang belum memainkan permainan memakan korban tersebut, Dan kalau kau bertanya apa korbannya. Tentu saja itu adalah Uang jajan Kano dan Seto yang sudah ¾ habis dibuatnya.

"Oke, Sekarang giliranku"

Kata Shintaro Mantap.

Dia dengan Segera melakukan hal yang hamper mirip dengan Kano dan Seto, membayar uang yang diperlukan dan memainkan permainan tembak-tembakan tersebut.

_Palingan ia hanya dapat permen!_

Bisikan Batin Kano dan Seto serempak.

Dan dasarnya memang teman _Durhaka_ mereka bukannya optimis Shintaro menang, malah sekarang sedang tertawa jahanam berdua. Memikirkan apa yang nanti akan diterima Senpai sekaligus teman mainnya tersebut.

"_Hey! kau bertaruh Shintaro dapat apa? Kalau aku sih tetapberpikir dia bakal permen!"_

"_Kalau aku sekarang lebih berpikir kalau Shintaro nantinya hanya akan mendapat bungkus permennya saja"_

"…_?!"_

"_Huahwahwahwahwahwa~"_

Kano dan Seto tertawa bersama.

Dan lihat! Mereka benar-benar akrab kalau berurusan dengan Menghina orang.

Teman bukanlah yang alasan kuat untuk membuat Duo Kamfret ini tidak menghina Seorang Shintaro Kisaragi.

Tak terasa Waktu sudah berjalan lumayan lama, Shintaro sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya bersama dengan sebuah hadiah yang diterimanya. Terlihat Kano dan Seto mulai penasaran akan apa yang dibawa oleh Sang Sulung Kisaragi.

_Permenkah, Atau mungkin barangkali hanya bungkusnya Saja?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**?!**

"Buahwahwahwahwahwa!

"Khukhukhukhukhukhukhu!"

.

.

.

.

Kano dan Seto pun tak dapat menahan tawa mereka setelah melihat hadiah yang diterima Sang Kisaragi Sulung.

_DIA DAPAT PERMEN BETULAN!_

Tolong telepon dokter secepatnya, Kano dan Seto sudah tak dapat menahan sakit perutnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan sebelum Shintaro sampai ke tempat Kano Dkk (Kido, Mary dan Momo hampir saja terlupakan), Seorang bapak tua memanggil Shintaro.

"Hey! Nak, Kau meninggalkan hadiahmu lho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH!"

Dan Sekarang, Kano dan seto sudah tak tahan untuk segera CENGO!

Karena, Di tangan bapak tersebut. Sebuah boneka besar berbentuk anak anjing imut melambai-lambai seolah mengejek Kano dan Seto.

Sebuah fakta pun terkuak pada kasus ini.

_SHINTARO MENANGIN HADIAH UTAMA!?_

Itulah tersangka utama penyebab Cengo berjamaahnya Kano dan Seto.

"Maaf Pak, saya tak suka boneka anak anjing" Kata Shintaro santai.

_Greb!_

Sebuah tangan memegang lengan baju Shintaro membuatnya menoleh. Terlihat gadis hijau terang memandang boneka yang diberikan paman Pemilik _shooting game_ tadi dengan pandangan sulit di deskripsikan

"S-s-sini!, B-berikan Saja P-padaku K-kalau kau tak mau." Kido mengatakannya terbata, Namun terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa ia mati-matian menahan betapa inginnya dia memeluk boneka tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, Kali ini Seto sukses mewek dibuatnya.

Sementara Kano sudah pundung di pojokan Stand orang.

.

.

.

[skip time]

_._

_._

_._

_Kawaiiiii_

Seperti itulah kiranya jeritan hati Kido saat boneka anak anjing tersebut resmi menjadi miliknya, Diberikan secara Cuma-Cuma oleh Si Senpai Jenius.

Sementara Shintaro sendiri yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan Kido hadiah utama tersebut sekarang merasa bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam bahaya level tawuran. Kano dan Seto memancarkan Aura yang mengatakan _'Awas-lu-nanti!_ tepat di depan pangkal hidungnya_._

_Padahal ia tak salah apa-apa, kan?_

Shintaro hanya menghela napas lelah.

_Susah punya adik kelas Setress_

Batin Shintaro miris, tak sadar bahwa dirinya tak jauh beda dengan Kohai-kohai-nya tersebut.

Merasa bahwa 2 jam mereka berkeliling di Festival penuh kejutan ini, Semua orang melihat kea rah Seto selaku pemberi ide acara. Dengan isyarat mata mereka menanyakan pada Seto tentang apa yang akan dilakukan setelah 2 jam berada disini.

"Ekhem-Ekhem, Oke. Karena sudah 2 jam terlewat disini, Mari kita mulai memasuki acara Utama festival ini…..Menyalakan kembang Api! _Horaaayyyyy!_" Kata Seto Singkat.

"…"

"oh— pantas Saja tadi Seto cuman dapet kembang api kecil di Stand itu"

Celetuk Kano gak nyambung, Sukses mendapat hadiah manis berupa gamparan sandal _swallow_

"Oke, Jadi sekarang siapa yang mau beli kembang apinya?" Tanya Momo.

Dan Semua makhluk gender cewek disana melihat kearah para cowok, melihat tatapan memaksa dari tiga cewek raga mengerikan tersebut, Shintaro, Kano dan Seto lebih memilih jalan aman dan dengan segera melesat dan menyerbu berbagai penjual kembang api di sekitar sana.

Dan tak lupa pula, mereka meminta uang dari yang perempuan. Maklum, Uang mereka sudah ¾ habis karena main di stand _Shooting game_.

Pengennya sih malak orang, tapi sayangnya orang-orang disekitar situ mukanya pada sangar-sangar gimana gitu. Jadi nanti kalo mereka maksain malak bukannya dapet uang tambahan malah bakal dapet benjol tambahan. _nasib punya otot cuman secuil_

Dan merekapun segera pamit dari tempat tersebut. Segera menjalankan amanat untuk mencari penjual kembang api.

Sementara yang cowok semuanya pergi mencari kembang api, yang cewek memilih untuk menunggu mereka di dekat bangku di sekitar situ. Capek menjelajahi tempat seluas Festival besar—

—Sampai mereka melihat seorang kakek renta yang membawa bamboo yang memiliki banyak kertas warna-warni disekitarnya. pohon bamboo yang banyak berisikan permohonan orang-orang di sekujur batangnya.

Hal ini membuat Kido dkk tertarik untuk mendekat kea rah bamboo tersebut.

Membayar beberapa yen pada sang kakek, mereka diberikan kertas warna-warni. Ungu, Oranye dan pink berurutan. Dan mereka pun menuliskan harapannya di sana. Penasaran Satu sama lain, Momo dan Mary saling memperlihatkan isi harapan mereka.

Sementara Kido hanya memerah dan merahasiakan apa yang ditulisnya pada kertas tersebut.

Dan merekapun menggantungkannya di bamboo yang dibawa sang kakek tersebut., Dalam hati berdoa semoga yang mereka harapkan terkabul.

Setelah itu, kembali ke kegiatan awal. mereka kembali menunggu tiga teman-calon tunangan-Senpai-Kakak mereka yang tengah membeli beberapa kembang api. Dalam hati merutuki ke tiganya karena sangat lama kembali.

Tak terasa sejam sudah tiga makhluk _astral _tersebut menghilang tanpa kabar, membawa separuh uang jajan Sang tiga gadis malang tersebut.

Kembali merutuki tiga makhluk menyebalkan tersebut, Kido mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari ketiganya. menyuruh Momo dan Mary menunggunya.

Menelusuri Festival ramai ini, Kido agaknya pusing sendiri mencari ketiganya. Meskipun memang sangat nyentrik, Tapi Shintaro, Kano dan Seto Sedikitnya memiliki Warna rambut dan tinggi tubuh lumayan _mainstream_. Jadi,Kini Kido harus berharap bahwa Kano ataupun Seto membuat Keributan dan menjadi tontonan orang banyak. Agar lebih mudah ditemukan.

Jahat memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Dan mungkin sedikitnya Dewi Keberuntungan tengah melirik ke arahnya, dengan senyuman sepersekian mili. Karena, Kido dapat mendengar keributan terjadi di sekitar sini dan orang-orang melingkar di arahnya.

Melihat itu, Kido mendekat ke TKP. Berharap kalau Si Biang keributan adalah Remaja mata kucing ataupun Pemuda berjepit kuning yang tengah berkelahi kecil.

_Dan owhhh_— Bukan Dewi Keberuntungan yang meliriknya, Melainkan Dewa Apes yang tengah tertawa jahat didepannya.

"Hey~ manisss~ mau ikut kita-kita gak~?" Kata seorang dari mereka sok ganteng. Tapi Nyatanya, Kido lebih suka melihat Pantat Tono—Kelincinya Shintaro— yang sedang bisulan daripada muka Sang preman.

"Maaf aku masih banyak urusan" Kata Kido tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang tersebut.

"Hey! jangan lari kau Nona!" Teriak salah satu preman, menarik paksa Kido bersama mereka semua.

_Cih, Sial!_

Kido hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, sekalian berharap semoga ada yang mau menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kita lihat keadaan tiga makhluk kurang ajar tersebut~

Yak, kini Kano, Shintaro dan Seto tengah membawa masing-masing sekresek kembang Api berukuran Sedang. Berjalan menuju tiga cewek malang yang menunggu mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu, Seto! Kenapa kau mengajak kami tersesat di Festival seramai ini!"

"Bukan salahku, Kano Shuuya! mana aku tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti tadi!"

"SUDAHLAH DIAM KALIAN BERDUA !"

"…."

Terlihat 'sedikit' keributan mewarnai mereka sebelum Shintaro berteriak.

Sebaiknya Kita mulai dari awal apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang samai membuat Tiga gadis malang di bangku Festival tadi menunggu selama 1 jam lebih.

Intinya, Mereka tersesat karena salah Seto(Seto : Author! Kok Gue beneran yang disalahin Sihhh!?) yang salah memberikan jalan dimana membuat mereka harus berputar-putar beberapa kali mengelilingi Wilayah Festival yang terbilang luas ini.

Dan sekarang akhirnya mereka berhasil membawa beberapa kembang api degan selamat dan menuju ke tempat yang lainnya menunggu.

Dan terlihat disana, dua orang gadis yang menunggu mereka sedari tadi….

….KOK DUA!

Duuuuuaaaarrrrrrr!

Kepala Kano mendadak _migrain_, Hatinya cenat-cenut. Takut Kido-**nya** Ngilang entah kemana.

Dan dengan langkah lima ribu, Kano segera berlari kearah dua gadis tersebut, mencengkram lengan si surai oraye guna mendapatkan informasi keberadaan calon tunangannya.

"DIMANA KIDO, MOMO!?"

_Owwwhhhhh_—Kano sedikitnya Hiperbolis juga ternyata.

"Ehhhhhhh? Bukannya dia tadi mencari kalian?" Kata Momo malah membalikkan pertanyaan.

?!

Mendengarnya, Kano panik setengah mati. melempar kresek kembang api yang tadi dibelinya, Segera berlari entah kemana dengan kecepatan _inhuman_

"!"

1

2

3

"Enghhhhhhh— Jadi? Bagaimana caranya sekarang mengejar Kano?" Kata Shintaro yang masih santai-santai jaya.

"….?"

Dan sekejap, semua yang tersisa hanya saling pandang ke teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hellooo~ para Reader tercintah~#Lambay-lambay ke Readers.

Maaf banget nih, Author yang satu ini lama banget apdetnya…Dan sekarang malah ceritanya Gaje gitu yang di publish.

Dan juga, Rencana Setonya masih belom keliatan nih apa sebenernya~ Kalian udah bisa nebak-nebak apa rencananya belom?. moga-moga belom#DiSantet. Kalo udah tau Review ato PM aja~ atau mau nebak ya silahkan aja…..Rencananya Seto gak terlalu penting sih sebenernya menurut saya sendiri~#Nari gaje.

Ngomong-ngomong masih ada Typonya enggak? Moga-moga enggak ya~!

Nah ini cerita makin lama makin garing aja ya, Gak? Ato malah emang dari sononya garing binti gaje?

Maaf banget ya, kalo ceritanya tambah aneh~

Pesan terakhir Auhtor,

Review?


End file.
